I Will Give You My Heart
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: REQUESTED BY: Lehava Shadowsong! WARNINGS: SMUT, MPreg, and ANGST. When Jamie goes away to college, Jack gets an empty nest feeling. He wants a baby. Will Pitch (his boyfriend) be okay with this? Hope you enjoy this! If not, I apologize.


_**Now, as my Requestor "Lehava Shadowsong" has pointed out, this is not the most popular aspect of the BlackIce fandom. (Mostly because no one can ever agree on who should be the mom and who should be the dad.) But whatever. I realize that just the fact alone might kill review chances, or reading chances, so I'll warn you now and get it out of the way.**_

_**THIS FIC CONTAINS MPreg. AND Jack is the one giving birth! So, if you don't like either of those aspects, I suggest you stop reading here and save yourself the torture of reading something you WON'T LIKE. Seriously. If you flame me because you're mad that Jack was the mom, then you're stupid. I warned you right here. You made yourself suffer if you read the whole thing and knew you wouldn't enjoy it.**_

_**Goodness, now that I'm done ranting, I'm titling this after some random reason that I couldn't even begin to explain…**_

_I Will Give You My Heart…_

Jack was hugging Jamie in his arms, squishing his head of messy brown hair into his chest, floating up high so that he could. It was getting harder and harder to hug the kid- he had gotten so tall so fast! He was taller than Jack was! He had to float if he wanted to hug him properly!

"I can't believe you're going off to college!" Jack said, hugging him tight, "I'm gonna miss you kiddo!" Jamie laughed and patted his back, saying cheekily, 'there, there'. Jack really was going to miss him. Even though he had the Guardians to hang out with and a fully established relationship with his boyfriend, Jamie was always Jack's favorite playmate. He loved spending time with him and the other kids. Kids were the best at playing games.

"Jack, you'll be able to come visit me whenever you want to- you can fly to Michigan every winter," Jamie said, patting his back some more.

"I know, but it won't be the same!" Jack whined, still squeezing his head, "You'll be in college and you'll be the big dog on campus! Not the little runt in the backyard!"

"I'm not exactly little anymore, Jack," Jamie said, chuckling, "If I recall correctly, I'm taller than you are now."

"By like four inches!" Jack retorted, jumping down to the ground and pouting. "And just because you're growing up doesn't mean I can't treat you like a little kid! I'll always be technically older than you anyway!" Jamie laughed at that and hugged Jack again.

"I'll miss you while I'm gone Jack," he said, hugging him tight, "Nobody else will ever be as good at snowball fights."

Jack smiled and held him tighter. He was definitely going to miss this. All the play time. All the fun. Sure, the Guardians and Pitch (his aforementioned boyfriend) tried to play with him and make it as much fun as Jamie did, but they just weren't as fun as kids. Kids were the best playmates. Children… Jack loved children. They were always the best imaginers, the best at goofing off, and the best at fake-dying because of a snowball to the stomach. Without his band of children, who would Jack have to play with now?

The kids… Children… Child… A child… Blinking his eyes open, Jack quickly realized it- he needed another child! No, not just some random kid: he needed a child! His own child! He could have a baby, and then he could really call it his child forever! Even when they're fully grown, they'll still technically be his kid!

Smiling to himself, Jack was giddy from the idea of being able to name his own child and play with them for endless hours. But…. Would Pitch be as excited as Jack was? After all, he was the Boogeyman. Kids weren't exactly his forte…

Maybe Jack could convince him. But first he had to figure out how he could get a baby. Time to pay the Guardians a visit!

* * *

"So… I could actually give birth to a child, even though I'm a guy?" Jack asked, "Just… making sure I'm on the same page…"

North smiled. "Yes, is possible, but only if Bunny's magic and Cupid's magic combine."

"Why Bunny?" Jack asked, frowning and spinning his staff in confusion.

Motioning to the rabbit, who had been called in when Jack brought up the idea of having a kid, North said, "Bunny represents new life. New opportunities. Eggs represent birth." Then he moved to Cupid. "And Cupid represents love. Romance. Only when two combine can you have child."

Jack nodded his head slowly. "Okay, I think I get it…" As he asked the next question, Bunny was already starting to chuckle, "So… what do you have to do?"

* * *

Rubbing his bottom, Jack grumbled angrily to himself. "Stupid jerks," he groaned, "That's gonna hurt for a week…" Hopping down the dark, gloomy tunnel that led to Pitch's home, Jack continued rubbing his sore butt and grumbling angrily about Bunny and Cupid.

Finally making it to the opening where some substantial light made it into the cavern, Jack bounded from the ground up to the hanging cages, where he proceeded to spin down the chains hanging them. He twirled seductively, curling his body in, arching his legs to show off the muscle, rolled his hips, and made sure to make a few not so quiet moans. He wanted Pitch to know he was home, and he was waiting to be pleasured. So, dancing like a stripper was a pretty good way to get him to come do just that.

Locking his legs around the chain and letting his upper half drop down, back arched, Jack let a long, low moan roll through the cave. He knew Pitch couldn't resist that long. As soon as the moan was finished, Jack felt hands running down from his thighs, up over his stomach, and then down to rest of his cheeks. Upside down.

Opening his eyes slowly to smile in the naughtiest way he could, Jack whispered, "Hey baby."

Pitch smiled down at him. "Any reason you're trying to seduce me?" he asked, stooping down to kiss his pale lips. The two had been together for a few years now. It had been after Jack told Jamie about what Pitch had said in Antarctica. Jamie's reaction had brought them together. He had said, "Jack… I think he was hitting on you…" And that inspired Jack to go searching for the Nightmare King, and then they began yelling at each other, and that lead to casual talks, and then that eventually lead to a single kiss, which then lead to lots of kisses. And well… Now they were seeing each other on a regular basis. (The Guardians knew about it. At first they were very unhappy. But after Jack told them how happy Pitch made them, and flashed some baby blue puppy eyes, they agreed to it.)

Smirking up at the tall, dark spirit, Jack said, "Oh, nothing much… I just wanted to have my big daddy with me tonight." Grinning, Pitch pulled Jack from the chain and within seconds they both landed on a plush mattress.

Jack gasped and giggled and pitch began removing his trousers with his teeth. Rolling his hips up into him, Jack whimpered with need. "Pitch, come on, just hurry up already!"

Chuckling at Jack's lack of patience, Pitch flipped him over and took him doggy style. Jack cried out in pleasure when Pitch's length thrust into him. Smiling happily, he moaned and rocked back into him in time with the thrusts that always started out slow. Pitch loved to tease him. Jack would allow it tonight. As Pitch continued going too slow for Jack, he began to beg and moan.

"Anh, anh, Pitch, faster, please!" he mewed, trying to slam his bottom back down onto Pitch's cock. Pitch grabbed his hips after the second slam with a long groan. Jack whimpered as the motion stopped. "Baby, more!"

Gritting his teeth, holding back his orgasm, Pitch replied, "Give me a chance. God, you're tighter than usual!" Pushing himself up, Pitch re-adjusted himself so that he could start screwing his boyfriend again.

"Pitch, how, ah—mm… H-how are we supposed to have a baby if you don't cum inside me?" Jack asked, moaning weakly as he spoke.

Pitch dropped his hips, yanking himself from Jack. Jack quickly looked up at him, finding Pitch staring down at him in absolute horror.

"Baby?" he whispered, "What do you mean have a baby?"

Jack quickly moved to look up at him. "I want us to have a child together," Jack said, "That's what I mean. I even went and got Bunny and Cupid to help make it so I can."

Now Pitch jumped back in horror. "You WHAT?!" he shouted, "Jack, why would you think this would work?!" Jack tried to argue with him, but Pitch continued, "Jack, I'm the **Boogeyman**! We're constantly surrounded by legions of nightmares! Having a baby here would be the worst possible plan! They'd go ballistic! Children are AFRAID of me! Why would you think our child would be any different!?"

Jack began to cry halfway through Pitch's yelling. Putting his hands against his eyes, Jack sobbed. "I… I just thought w-we c-could…! I wa-want us to be-e a f-fa-amily, Pitch!"

Pitch's face fell into a sad look. Taking hold of Jack's hands, pulling them from his eyes, he hushed him and cooed softly, "Oh, no, no, baby, stop… Jack, don't cry, come on… It's okay… Please…?""

"I th-thought y-you'd be ha-appy!" Jack wailed, tears flowing freely from his big blue eyes, "We-we could raise our own baby! The-they'd never b-be-ee afraid of you! You'd be the-eir dad! They-ey'd love you!" Jack continued crying, even as Pitch tried to soothe him. "Bu-but i-if you d-don't want-t-to, then, then we-we do-don't ha-ave t-"

Pitch interrupted him. "No, no, baby," he whispered, "If it'll make you happy, we'll have a baby. We will… We will… If that's what you want…"

Holding him in his arms, Pitch stroked Jack's hair sweetly. "It is…" Jack whispered, "It is, Pitch, it is… I want us to be a family…"

Pitch kissed his cheek softly and laid Jack down on the bed. They made love the entire night that night- to ensure Jack would become pregnant. Shirking his duties as the Nightmare giver for one night would be fine- all that mattered to Pitch right now was making Jack smile again.

* * *

Jack was sitting in a chair, rubbing his exposed belly. "Pitch, look! I think I can see a foot!" he called to his lover with a giddy laugh. If ever anyone had a pregnant glow, Jack had it. Pitch had never seen him so happy. But that happiness wasn't spreading to him. Pitch was scared- for the first time in his life. What if the baby didn't like him? What if something happened when Jack was having the baby? What if he died in childbirth? What if the baby died? The baby was going to be afraid of him. There was no way any child could ever love him. The baby was going to cry every time he was near it. He'd make his own child cry.

Holding his arms, Pitch slowly walked over to Jack's side. Jack pointed to the wiggling bulge in his already growing stomach. "See, look! A foot!" he said, smiling happily and rubbing his palm against it. "Do you wanna feel it?" he asked, looking up at Pitch.

Pitch inhaled sharply. A baby…. No… No, he couldn't feel it… "No," he replied, "That's alright… Maybe later…" How could he even control his own instincts? Let alone the Nightmares? He'd WANT to give his own baby a nightmare. He wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd attack his child and break Jack's heart, and then he'd lose the one person who cared for him. He'd lose everything once this baby came into the world.

Looking away, he tried to hide his sorrows from Jack's beautiful face. Jack deserved to be happy, not worrying about him. He'd be fine. So long as he stayed away from the child. Everything would work out as long as Pitch never touched their baby… It had to be… But it wouldn't. Things could never be okay. He was a monster. Not a father. This could never work…

* * *

Jack was in North's workshop with Pitch. They were holding hands as a yeti examined Jack's belly. North monitored several screens as an ultrasound was performed.

He was also making random comments. "You know, I read that beautiful people are more likely to have daughter." That was the one thing Pitch heard.

It awoke emotion in him. And terrible, sad thoughts. Then the baby will be a boy, because Pitch was the ugliest creature on Earth. But, no… Jack was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It would be a girl… And it would look exactly like Jack. It couldn't inherit any of his traits- he'd make their child ugly. He'd turn their baby into a monster. It couldn't look like him. It had to be Jack's baby. He couldn't ruin Jack's dream by giving him an ugly baby…

* * *

"Is a girl!" North announced, holding the baby in his arms. The birth had been the most terrifying experience of Pitch's life. He had been so afraid for Jack's life, as well as the baby's. He kept blaming himself for causing Jack all of this pain. The way the poor boy screamed that day. Oh, God, it was all Pitch's fault for impregnating him. How could he be happy to see the baby when he was the reason it was hurting Jack?

North handed the sleepy eyed teen the bundle of pink fabric. Pitch sat to Jack's side, swallowing in terror as he cuddled her close to his body. "Oh, Pitch, she's beautiful," Jack cooed, looking down at her, "Come see her Pitch. Come look…"

Getting to his feet, Pitch came over slowly, cautiously. He was afraid. He was going to hurt her. One touch and he was going to give her unending nightmares. She was going to die in his hands. Oh, God, he was going to kill his own daughter!

Jack set the sleeping child in his arms. Pitch gasped softly and stared down at her. Sound asleep.

He blinked as he looked upon her face. Soft, creamy white skin just like Jack. Tiny, fuzzy tufts of jet black hair… Chubby little cheeks, and a tiny, button shaped nose. She had thin, pink lips to match her bright pink cheeks. Pitch felt tears well in his eyes. He had done this before. He could feel it somewhere deep in his soul. He had held a baby girl in his arms before. She had been his child, and now… Now he had another.

Swallowing, the tears rolling down his cheeks, he whispered, "I want to name her…"

Jack smiled. "Go ahead," he said, rubbing Pitch's arm, "She's your baby too."

"I… I want to name her Sarah… After Seraphina… My… my first daughter…" he whispered.

"You had a daughter?" Jack asked, looking surprised, but happy to hear Pitch was already familiar with parenting.

Nodding, Pitch said, "At some point, yes… I think I did… I… I was already a father… I just… Couldn't remember…" Looking down into the sleeping face of his child, Pitch whispered, "I promise you Sarah, I won't ever let anything bad happen to you… I will give you my heart and I will protect you from the darkness as long as I live…"

Jack smiled. "Hey, part of that's my job!" he teased, rubbing Pitch's arm again. Pitch looked at him and laughed happily. Kneeling down, he moved Sarah so they both could hold her together.

Nuzzling his new family, Pitch whispered, "I love you… Both of you…"

_**And somehow the focus goes from Jack to Pitch and all his turmoil with the baby…**_

_**But, it ends in happy fluff. So that's good, right? :)**_

_**Hope you liked this Lehava Shadowsong! This was a tough one! I don't usually write about MPreg. (I think this is the first time…)**_


End file.
